The Secret Admirer
by SammieBelle
Summary: An extremely fluffy AU version of Heart. Kurt and Blaine broke up after Scandals. Months later, a week before Valentines' Day, Kurt starts getting cards and gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday, February 7th, 2012**

The first card appeared a week before Valentine's Day. Kurt was somewhat looking forward to spending it with Mercedes and Quinn, just watching movies and having a good time while everyone else was on dates. He opened his locker that morning, and it fell out.

_To Kurt. _

_You make my heart sing. _

_From, Your Secret Admirer_.

Kurt felt his heart jump. A secret admirer? It was difficult to wrap his mind around at that moment. No one had _ever_ pursued him before. With a sigh, he tucked the card into his English notebook and set off to morning Glee practice.

As the couples around him cuddled and snapped pictures together, Kurt slumped against the piano. Sure, the card was nice, but it was probably just one of his girlfriends trying to cheer him up. Or...it _could_ be Blaine, but that didn't seem very likely. They hadn't ended their relationship on the greatest of terms, after that disastrous night at Scandals. Neither of the two boys wanting to be the bad guy, they'd attempted to remain friendly, but it was strained at best. Blaine had returned to Dalton for the second semester, and they rarely even spoke anymore.

_Still...I wonder if he misses me_, Kurt mused. It was possible that this was Blaine's way of getting his ex's attention...but how would he have managed to leave the card in Kurt's locker? _Only one way to find out. An indirect Facebook status message, of course._ As his fellow gleeks munched contentedly on their Valentine chocolates, courtesy of Sugar, Kurt surreptitiously pulled out his iPhone.

_Got a card from a "secret admirer"! Who could it be?_ his status proclaimed cheekily. It wasn't that he wanted Blaine back- he'd been the one to break it off, actually. After being ignored in favour of Sebastian all night, and then groped by a drunken Blaine in the car, Kurt had rolled his eyes and set his boyfriend free. It was clear who had inspired Blaine to be "spontaneous", and it wasn't Kurt. At least if he found out that Blaine had sent the card, he could let him down right away.

Kurt joined Artie, Rory, Puck and "the Changs" for lunch. Quinn, Mercedes and Sam were at a God Squad meeting, Santana and Brittany had Cheerios practice, and Finn and Rachel were nowhere to be found. No doubt, they were off somewhere doing something heterosexual. Kurt shuddered at the thought and took a bite of his apple.

"Speaking of true love" Tina piped up, saving the group from Puck's tales of sexual prowess. "I saw your status this morning, Kurt. Can we see the card?"

Kurt nodded and produced it from his messenger bag. "Awww, that's so cute!" Tina gushed. "Any idea who it's from?"

"Not a clue" Kurt replied. "It was in my locker this morning."

Just then, there was a tap on his shoulder. Kurt turned around, and all his friends' heads snapped up at the sight of a rather tall person in a gorilla costume. The gorilla held out a balloon tied onto a bag of candy and adorable stuffed monkey, as well as piece of paper.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "A Gorilla Gram, pour moi?" He took the offered paper from the large ape's paw and read it aloud:

_'To Kurt_

_Be my valentine._

_From, your secret admirer.'_ Again! I don't know who it could be!" he giggled, then turned to the costumed figure. "Will you tell me who it is, Valentine gorilla?" he stage-whispered. The gorilla shook its head, simply handing Kurt the gift and turning to leave. The stuffed baby monkey grinned sweetly at Kurt, who stroked its soft face with a smile.

The pinging of his phone startled Kurt from his reverie. There were new alerts from Facebook- most of his female friends had 'Liked' his status. It was the comment from Blaine, though, that caught his eye.

'Really? That's awesome, Kurt! So happy for you. Sebastian surprised me with a romantic breakfast this morning! Sounds like we're both gonna have a great week!'

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the screen. So, Blaine hadn't sent him anything. _Okay, I'm seriously stumped now._

"Looks like you might have date for Sugar's little love-fest after all, Glinda" Puck teased.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Love-fest?"

"Duh! Where was your head this morning, homie?" Artie asked. "Sugar's throwin' some kinda funky fiesta at the 'Stix on V-day, yo."

"No single people allowed, unfortunately" Rory added. "Not to worry, I'll have that covered by next week."

"Oh really? Who are you taking?" Kurt asked.

Rory grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "Sugar."

"Hold up!" Artie protested. Kurt watched, amused, as the two boys somehow agreed to compete for Sugar's affections. _Looks like I might have a date after all._

Dave finally reached his truck, having jogged there from the cafeteria, and stopped to catch his breath. Thankfully, he hadn't been stopped or questioned too much- or run into any of his old buddies. Glancing around to ensure no one noticed, Dave jumped into his truck and pulled off his gorilla mask. He couldn't help but grin to himself. Kurt had seemed so _happy_ to get his gift. Of course, he probably wouldn't be as happy when...if...he found out who his admirer was. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him_, Dave thought. _I'll just do this to make him feel special...then what? Leave him wondering forever?_ Dave opened Facebook on his phone for the umpteenth time that day, taking in Kurt's gorgeous smiling face and his excited status. _Maybe I can do this._ He started his truck and made his way out of the McKinley parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday, February 8th**

The same as the day before, when Kurt opened his locker, a card fell out. This time, though, he was kind of expecting it, so he caught it in time. The outside read, each word stylized differently, "You turn my grey skies blue".

Kurt smiled softly, a pleased blush colouring his cheeks, and opened the card. Inside, in that same handwriting from yesterday's card, it read,

**'Excuse me forgetting but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue****  
****Anyway the thing is what I really mean****  
****Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen'**

Kurt gasped and placed a hand over his heart, as it fluttered. _An Elton John song? An actual_ gay guy _has a crush on me?_ He allowed himself a little squeal of delight before putting the card away and getting ready for class. _It might be time to enlist the ladies for some detective work._

During fourth period math, a knock at the door frame interrupted Kurt's thoughts. He'd been only half-listening to the teacher, partially focused on thinking about who his admirer could be. He glanced up to see Becky Jackson enter the classroom, almost hidden behind a large floral arrangement. Kurt's heart nearly stopped as she placed it on his desk. "Special delivery for you, Mr. Hummel" she chirped.

"Th-thank you, Becky" Kurt stammered, blushing under the incredulous gazes of his classmates. He produced a couple of the Hershey's kisses from his previous gift and offered them to the blonde. "Did you see who brought this?" he whispered. Becky shook her head. "Sorry Kurt, no idea. But he must like you a lot." Kurt nodded, his face still feeling flushed.

The bouquet was gorgeous, a mix of different shades of deep red and violet flowers. _This couldn't have been cheap_, Kurt thought guiltily. _I hope this poor guy doesn't think I'm greedy- I may have good taste, but I'm no spoiled brat._ There was a small card accompanying the flowers:

_Dear Kurt,_

_Keep defying gravity, my angel._

_- Your secret admirer_

_Defying gravity?...I wonder if he heard me sing that song? That was two years ago! Surely he couldn't have been crushing on me that long..._

As the flowers couldn't fit in his locker, Kurt hurried to ask Mr. Shue if he could store them in the choir room. In the hallway, he passed Artie, who was wheeling a grinning Sugar around on his lap. Both were covered in tiny metallic hearts. Rory followed the couple, looking like a sad puppy and clutching a giant stuffed heart. Sugar glanced up at Kurt's arrangement with jealous eyes, turning to Artie as if to ask why she hadn't received any flowers yet. Rory sighed dejectedly.

"Darn it, Kurt! Don't tell me I have to compete with _your_ admirer too" the Irish boy grumbled. Kurt patted his friend on the shoulder. "Keep your chin up, Rory. Why don't you sing her a song?" he suggested. Rory's face lit up with a smirk. "Thanks, bud!" he said, dashing off to catch up with Sugar and Artie.

Kurt arrived at the choir room just as Mike and Tina were finishing up their duet. He set his flowers down on the piano and clapped. "Great job, guys!"

Tina beamed, snuggling into her boyfriends' arms. "Thanks Kurt! Ooooh, are those from your secret loooove?" she asked, noticing the bouquet. Kurt nodded, his cheeks colouring again.

"I just don't know who it could be!" The bell rang for lunch then, and the three gleeks began walking towards the cafeteria. "Becky delivered the flowers, and she said she didn't know who sent them."

"I guess you ladies...and Kurt...will be getting your Nancy Drew on, then" Mike joked. Tina and Kurt exchanged glances. "Definitely" Tina told her boyfriend, her face serious. "I mean, if you really wanna know who this guy is, Kurt. Why don't we come to school early and spy on your locker?"

Mike gave her a look. "I don't know, babe. What if he doesn't wanna be found out? He could be, you know...in the closet, right?"

Kurt nodded as they entered the lunch line. "That's very true, Mike. As much as I'd like to find out, I might just have to let this mystery man reveal himself."

They bought their lunches and joined the rest of New Directions at their usual table. Mercedes poked Kurt's arm as he sat down next to her. "Boo! I heard you got, like, a giant bouquet of roses and stuff!"

Kurt chuckled. "My, does news travel fast in this place! Yes, 'Cedes, my sweetheart of an admirer had a lovely bouquet delivered to me this morning. You'll see it at Glee today, anyway. Got a date for Sugar's party?" He wondered if she'd given in and accepted Sam's invitations yet.

Mercedes sighed. "I managed to convince Sugar to let the God Squad perform, you know, so Quinn and I don't have to bring an official date." Kurt was glad he wouldn't be ditching his single ladies, on the off chance that his admirer would join him at the party. "Well then...I know I'm not a member, but I hope you'll let me sing with you...maybe I could sneak past Sugar if I'm part of the entertainment."

"Of course, bestie." Mercedes squeezed his hand. "But I have a feeling you won't be dateless..."

After school Glee practice was a flurry of activity. They had a lot more freedom than usual this week, putting off practicing for Regionals in favour of singing love songs. The girls gushed over Kurt's flowers and speculated about who they could be from. After Rory gave a very, ahem, sweet performance of "Sugar Sugar", Artie enlisted the help of the other New Directions boys for his counter-attack. They came up with a simple routine to perform the next day. Kurt couldn't help but feel a little guilty, since he'd encouraged Rory to sing to Sugar. However, it seemed that the other boys weren't strictly loyal to either of Sugar's suitors, which in a way made the competition more equal.

That night, Dave stared at his computer screen, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Kurt's status read, 'More lovely gifts from my mystery admirer! I do hope he reveals himself by V-Day!' _I can't believe he likes the gifts_, Dave thought, his heart hammering in his chest. _I have to tell him. Valentine's Day is on Tuesday, I'll tell him then. I'll invite him to Breadstix, and..._he got impossibly nervous just thinking about it. _I can't spoil his happiness like that- he'll be so disappointed._ Dave buried his face in his hands, torn between confessing and continuing to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, February 9th**

On Thursday morning, Tina and Mercedes met Kurt at his locker. "We've been here for half an hour" Tina whined. "And we didn't see _anything_!"

Kurt smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "You evil little vamp!" he laughed. "You didn't need to spy for me. Besides, maybe there's a different surprise waiting this time." But sure enough, there was another card in his locker, as if by magic. ("He's a NINJA!" Mercedes hissed) On the front was a large, intricately drawn heart. "_Dear Kurt, Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes._ Oh my...another _Wicked_ song."

"Sounds like whoever he is, he knows you pretty well" Tina commented.

Following Rachel and Finn's somewhat-shocking engagement announcement, the boys performed "Let me Love You" with Artie at their morning practice. Apparently, Mr. Shue had tipped off their parents. Kurt rolled his eyes, glad for this week's distraction from "Finchel"'s shot attention-seeking dramatics, and shot Rory a sympathetic look when Artie rolled away with Sugar in his lap.

"Don't feel sorry for me" Rory said with a shrug. "I'll win her yet. How about your mystery man, any new clues?"

"Not one. Well, he has quoted _Wicked_ lyrics twice, so either he knows me or he's done his research." Kurt sighed. "What a crazy week this has turned out to be."

"You can say that again" Quinn muttered as they made their way to first period.

By that afternoon, the school was abuzz about Finn's singing telegram to his fiancée by way of the God Squad. Kurt had seen the performance via cellphone video by sixth period, as he preferred to eat lunch indoors during the winter months. He was throughly impressed with their rendition of "Stereo Hearts"- adding the female vocals gave it something extra that the original didn't have. It seemed that the God Squad had a request to perform during every period, if the sounds coming from nearby classrooms was any indication.

Kurt supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Mercedes entered his seventh period study hall. He almost, _almost_ hoped it wasn't for him, just to avoid further embarrassment. But at the same time, _please please please let it be for me! Maybe my friends know who it is!_

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a vocal valentine to deliver to a Mr. Kurt Hummel...from your secret admirer!" Mercedes announced. They launched into a beautiful cover of "Oh! Darling" which had Kurt itching to pump his bestie for information. The class applauded afterward, most of the girls shooting Kurt jealous glares, as they'd seen his balloon and flowers in the days before.

"'Cedes!" Kurt hissed, leaping up from his seat. He grabbed his best friend's wrist as she turned to leave. "Who...?"

Mercedes placed her hand over her heart, her brown eyes staring into his. "I swear, boo, I have no idea. We got a note and a ten-dollar bill. It just said to play you this song. I'm sorry."

He let go of her hand. "No, that's okay. I guess...he'll tell me when he's ready."

She pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry! Imagine what he's got planned for Tuesday. I bet you get swept off your feet."

Kurt sighed and dropped back into his seat. He attempted to continue studying for French, but his mind was elsewhere. _It has to be someone here, at McKinley. How else would they get the God Squad to sing to me? Unless Mercedes is right, and my Valentine is, in fact, a ninja._ He smiled and shook his head at the thought.

That afternoon at home, Kurt gave himself some time to take pictures of all his gifts together. He posted them to Facebook, including shots of the inside and outside of each card. Lauren had been kind enough to take a video of his vocal valentine on her phone, and tagged him in it. 'You look so cute, all flustered!' she commented. 'Any info on Loverboy?'

'Nope' Kurt replied, kind of sadly. 'He requested the song anonymously! Some of us think he may be a ninja, LOL. Thanks for the video, girlfriend.' He popped a Hershey's kiss into his mouth, savouring the chocolatey taste, and resolved to start on his homework before this mystery man took over his every thought.

Dave gazed at Kurt's recent photos in disbelief. He seemed to glow, as he cuddled the stuffed monkey in one picture, and even gave it a kiss in the next. _My God, he looks incredible. Is he even more beautiful than I remember? Impossible. But, there it is. I love seeing him so happy. I made him smile like that._ Dave tried to push all negative, self-doubting thoughts from his mind, to convince himself to just go for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and subscribed to this story. I was tired of Kurtofsky stories making me cry, so I decided to write some fluff. That said, I apologize for any tears this chapter may cause. And also for my attempt at properly using any Spanish words.**

**Friday, February 10th**

"Look what I just found in my locker!" Kurt practically sang as he entered the choir room. "'_Bee Mine Forever, from Your Secret Honey'_. I swear, this guy is such a romantic!"

Santana raised an eyebrow in approval at the card. They took their seats as Mr. Shue broke up another disturbing Finchel makeout so that Rory could sing.

His song had Kurt tearing up a bit, thinking of how much of a family New Directions really was. A lot of them hadn't always been there for him, or each other. Gaga knew how much they fought, but after going through so much together, their little band of misfits felt stronger than ever.

It honestly made him wonder what would come of all of this secret-admirer business. He'd allowed himself to get swept up in the fantasy, but who knew who this guy really was? There was a good chance that it wouldn't end in a happily ever after, or even a happy-right-now. It wasn't as though all those gifts could be a joke, no one would spend that much money and put such effort into an elaborate prank. And Kurt was sure by now that it couldn't be a well-intentioned friend trying to perk him up. There was definitely somebody, somewhere, who had real feelings for Kurt, who may have had them for awhile. And yet, even with all these wonderful, personalized gifts, he could potentially end up disappointed.

Kurt tried to stay upbeat throughout that day, but it turned out to be highly emotional for more than one reason. He found Mercedes in tears at lunch, and held her as she lamented her boy troubles.

"It's all my fault" she sobbed, wiping her eyes. "Sam was just...so sweet...he _painted_ a little statue for me, Kurt! A little...three wisemen statue...like, one of the th-three wisemen..."

"Oh, 'Cedes" Kurt embraced his friend. "You don't always have to be the bigger person, you know. You can follow your heart."

"I...I just don't know what to do! Shane was...he _cried_, Kurt! I've n-never seen him cry..." she crumpled onto his shoulder. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it out" Kurt whispered, rubbing her back.

His head snapped up when something large and...furry covered it. "V-Valentine gorilla...I don't think this is a good time-" the ape took Mercedes' hand, gently, and pulled her into a hug.

She sighed into its' soft shoulder. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Gorilla. I needed that." Noticing the package in his paw, she turned to her best friend. "It's okay, let's see what Kurt got today."

It was a small box, wrapped in shiny red paper with a white bow. Kurt opened it delicately, still concerned for his bestie rather than more gifts. When he saw what the box contained, he nearly dropped it in shock. There, nestled in red tissue paper, was what appeared to be a _wedding cake topper_. Only, instead of a bride and a groom, there were _two grooms_. Two little plastic figures in suits and ties, tiny gold wedding bands on their fingers. Kurt felt his chest constrict as he pulled a slip of paper from under the present.

"'_Dear Kurt, One day you'll be able to marry whoever is lucky enough to have the gift of your love.'"_ He would have collapsed to the floor with the sheer _admiration_ behindthose words, but the gorilla caught him in time. Kurt threw his arms around the tall creature's neck and let fresh tears fall. "Tell him thank you" he whispered. "Tell him no one has ever said anything so romantic to me in my _life_."

He inhaled deeply as the gorilla nodded, pulling away too quickly. Kurt frowned up at its face. "There's something so familiar about you..." he realized. The costumed one just shook its head and beat a hasty retreat down the hall. Kurt stared after him, his head swirling with confusion.

That Friday continued in the same dramatic vein. Mercedes sang "I Will Always Love You" to Sam, leaving the whole club in tears for the rest of the day. Kurt hugged her tightly as they said goodbye in the parking lot, promising a mall day tomorrow to get outfits for Sugar's party. They just needed a relaxing weekend, he assured her, and they'd hopefully be up for a good time by Tuesday. Mercedes seemed to be keeping it together, the song having been a perfect outlet for her troubles.

Something told Kurt not to over-share about this latest gift. It was way too personal; it said too much about his admirer's feelings. Which, evidently, were deeper than he'd realized. He settled for a simple status update; 'I hope I get to meet this admirer soon. He's clearly a very romantic man.'

Dave sat on his bed, breathing shakily. He could still feel Kurt's arms around him, his body against him, his whispered words of gratitude. It had to be the best moment of his life, having the boy he loved so close again, and this time for a _good_ reason.

But it was too close of a call. Dave hadn't realized how afraid he was of being found out, not until Kurt was that near to him. He _had_ to have an idea, now, who was sending him gifts. A cake topper, seriously? Dave thought of the old cake topper, the bride and groom, still buried deep inside his closet. _What am I doing? He's never going to return my feelings, not when he finds out who I am. Oh God, I've been so stupid!_ Feeling a panic attack coming on, Dave quickly dialed the number he used in such situations.

"'Sup, querido?" Santana drawled.

"T-Tana" Dave tried to breathe more evenly. "I'm, uh, freakin' out a little bit. Is..is this a good time?"

"Ay, Dios mio" she whined in response. "Put your clothes back on, Britt. Yogi's having another crisis."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Please, don't stop...whatever you two are doing on my account. I'll be f-"

"Shut it, macho. You interrupted my lady kisses with your boy trouble...WAIT."

"Huh? What?"

"AY, QUE ESCANDALO! Davey, honey bear, do _not_ tell me you're the big softy sending Lady Lips all those flowers and candy!"

"Um."

"Holaaaayy. Damn, big boy, didn't know you had it in you. But, good job."

"Wait, good job? What?"

"Haven't you been on Facebook lately? Fancy Pants is over the fuckin' moon. He won't shut up about his secret amor."

"Uhh..." Dave quickly turned on speaker phone, and opened Facebook again. Upon reading Kurt's status, his breathing quickened again. "Y-you don't understand, Tana. He hugged me! I, um, I came to McKinley, you know? In the, um, gorilla suit? And I gave him a gift, and he was so...so happy.."

"So? What's the problemo, then?"

"What's the...um, how about, he's gonna freak when..if he finds out, and he's gonna take out a fuckin' restraining order, and he won't be happy anymore, he'll..." Dave began to hyperventilate.

"Daaaaveeeyyy" came the sing-song voice of none other than Brittany Pierce. "In the middle of the night I'm in bed alone, don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam, when I need some water baby, coffee or gin..you're the only thing I wanna put them in..."

Dave was astounded at how oddly calming it was to hear his former beard and her ditzy girlfriend sing about a freakin' cup. Somehow, it managed to quell his nerves for the time being. "Thanks, you two" he said softly.

"Dave, you should totally tell Kurt you love him" Brittany enthused. "I think he'll be really happy."

"Thanks, Britt. I think I'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, February 11th**

"Kurt!" Burt knocked on his son's door. Kurt paused in his moisturizing. "Yes, Dad?"

"Something came for you."

Kurt barely had time to be shocked. "Oh! Um, come in!"

Burt entered the room, holding out gift-wrapped box in his hand. "There's, uh, no return address" he commented as Kurt unwrapped his present.

"Of course not." Kurt smiled dreamily. "It's from my secret admirer." He held up two coffee cups, one with a texture that resembled a cable-knit sweater, the other with scissors and a dotted line printed near the rim. There was a note inside the box. "'_Dear Kurt, I couldn't decide which was more "you", so I got both. I hope you like them. From your secret admirer'._ See? He's so sweet!"

Burt sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know he seems sweet, Kurt. You like his gifts_,_ it seems like he puts a lot of thought into them, but...you don't have to like him back, you know. Just 'cause he gives you nice things."

"I know." Kurt nodded, turning back to his vanity table. "I don't know if I like him back, Dad. I'm just enjoying being pursued for once."

Burt placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I trust you, son. Just remember, you matter."

"Dad." Those words never failed to make Kurt tear up. "I'll never forget that. You're the one who taught me that."

They hugged each other tightly, and Kurt was reminded how much love he already had in his life. He'd always had his father, and now he had Carole and Finn, and the whole glee club, especially Mercedes. Even if nothing came from this admirer's crush on him, he still had so much love and support around him.

With that happy thought, Kurt finished getting ready. After a quick stop at the Lima Bean, he knocked on Mercedes' door. They were hitting up the mall in Dayton that morning, about an hour and a half's drive south. His best friend opened the door looking not-quite-awake yet, and gratefully accepted the coffee he handed to her.

"Hi boo" she sighed. "You've been up for, like, five hours already, huh?"

"Of course" Kurt trilled back. "I live for mall days! Oh, and you have _got_ to see what my mystery man had sent to my house!"

"Your house?" Mercedes repeated as they climbed into Kurt's Navigator. "He has your address? I don't know, Kurt. That sounds kinda stalkerish to me."

"Stalkerish?" Kurt felt his stomach start to droop. He hadn't thought of it that way. Lima was a small town; most people knew where their schoolmates lived anyway.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." She laid a hand on top of his. "If he wants to meet you...do it in public, okay? And tell someone, tell your dad, if..if anything happens."

"I promise." Kurt shook his head. "Let's, um, let's not talk about it that way, okay? You're gonna get me all paranoid when there's no need to be. Today's about us lookin' cute, and nothing else."

"You're right" Mercedes agreed. "He's probably harmless. What'd he send you, anyway?"

Kurt handed her his phone. "The cutest little coffee cups! I took some pics." He started the car as his bestie thumbed through the photos.

"Oh wow, those are so you!"

"I know!" They giggled and Kurt turned up the volume on Gaga's _Born This Way _album. They sang along, enjoying their coffee and blueberry muffins, all the way to the mall.

It was a glorious day out for the two best friends. There was little talk of boys; all their energy was focused on procuring festive outfits for the party. Kurt ended up getting a white collared shirt, black textured vest and distressed skinny jeans to wear with his Burberry blazer and Vivienne Westwood tie. Mercedes chose a bubblegum-pink dress, accessorized with a black studded belt and black shrug. Kurt treated her to a lipstick that perfectly matched her dress, which prompted his delighted friend to spring for lunch.

"I am _exhausted_!" Kurt exclaimed, as he burst through his front door after dropping Mercedes off. He'd never been one for short shopping trips, but this had been particularly grueling. Dinner was eaten quickly, his skin moisturized hastily in favour of curling up in his warm, soft bed.

As he drifted off to sleep, Kurt's head swirled with images of strong arms, big hands and a gorgeous smile. Where these fantasies came from, his conscious mind was unsure. He dreamed of fiery intense gazes, of a deep, husky voice murmuring romantic confessions in his ear.

Dave couldn't help but sigh happily at the sight of more Facebook updates from his crush. Kurt had posted a picture of the coffee cups, captioned, 'Even more lovely gifts! You spoil me, secret admirer!'. _Oh God..does he suspect it's someone on his friends' list? _Dave wondered. There were several comments from his female friends expressing their jealousy, and one from Finn complaining that he and the other guys would have to "step up their game". Dave nearly jumped when his phone lit up with a text from Santana: 'Cups, huh? Where'd you get that idea, Yogi?'. He rolled his eyes. She liked to tease, but Tana would never reveal his secret. Not before he could give Kurt what would hopefully be the best Valentine's day of both their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday, February 12th, 2012**

Sundays were sleep-in days for Kurt, and as usual, his eyes fluttered open around noon. When he padded downstairs in his pj's for a coffee, something on the dining table caught his attention. _No way- is that...ANOTHER gift? This guy is crazy!_ It was yet another floral arrangement, this one in more traditional colours for the holiday- reds and pinks, mostly made up of roses. Kurt plucked the small card from where it was tucked in amongst the flowers. Its message caused him to smile, his cheeks beginning to match the pink of the roses.

_With a thousand sweet kisses, _

_From your secret admirer._

There was a low whistle from behind him. Kurt turned to find his father chuckling and offering him a cup of coffee. "Somebody's nuts about you" Burt declared. His son accepted the beverage with a bashful nod.

"Remember Kurt" two pairs of nearly identical blue eyes met, and Kurt recited the advice along with his father. "You matter." Burt patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad someone else sees how special you are, son."

"Thanks, Dad." _Gaga, it's been a dramatic week! And how did my oh-so-smitten admirer manage to ensure that I got one gift on each day? I can definitely respect his organizational skills..._Kurt sighed happily and went about making himself some toast. _This Valentine's Day may turn out wonderfully after all._

"Hey, bro" Finn greeted his step-brother as he wandered sleepily into the kitchen. "That guy send you flowers?"

"Morning, Finn. Yes, he did!" Kurt allowed himself to swoon ever so slightly. "So romantic."

The lanky boy cracked open a Coke, his wake-up drink of choice, and took a long slurp. "Dude, I don't know how I'm gonna make Rachel all...you know, goofy like you are. All the girls keep lookin' at us like we should be spending tons of money on them, too."

Kurt narrowly avoided spitting out his coffee. "I am not _goofy_" he corrected. "I'm merely..enjoying being courted by such a kind, thoughtful individual. Anyway, what were you planning on doing for Rachel on Tuesday?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, I already got her the ring, and that God squad song thing, so...we're going to her Dad's for dinner, then, I don't know, we might swing by Sugar's party after." At Kurt's raised eyebrow, he added, "Why? Do I gotta buy her a bunch of stuff, too?"

"Not necessarily" Kurt responded. "I would suggest getting her a little something- Rachel would undoubtedly be partial to at least a single red rose. And it wouldn't be a regular week in Glee club without one of you serenading the other."

"So...I should sing to her?" Huffing a laugh, Kurt lead the clueless boy into their living room. "Of course, Finn. Do consult me if you run out of romantic ballad options on your ipod."

"I was just gonna say"... Finn plopped down on the couch and rested his gargantuan feet on the coffee table. "Wanna help me choose a song? Maybe something from one of those musicals you both like?"

At his brother's pointed glare, those feet landed on the floor where they belonged. Kurt got up to browse the family's DVD collection, quickly producing the movie he had in mind. "How about _Across the Universe_?" he suggested.

"Dude. I saw the video of that singing valentine your dude sent you." Finn smiled mischievously. "But if you wanna watch it, sure. There's probably something in there I could sing to Rachel."

Thus, the Hudson-Hummel brothers spent their afternoon watching first _Across the Universe_, and then _Rent_. Finn, having not seen the rather personal card attached to the flowers, didn't know the significance of Kurt's second choice. _If only there was a Wicked movie out already_, Kurt thought.

Burt and Carole joined them later, and they ordered in delicious Greek food for dinner. It was afterward, in the middle of homework, when Kurt's phone rang. Seeing Mercedes' name, he answered the call cheerily. "Hi, darling!"

"K-Kurt" she breathed shakily. "You haven't heard yet, have you? Oh, Lord!"

"Heard what, 'Cedes?" he asked, sensing her distress. "Calm down for a minute. Breathe. What's going on?"

His best friend paused to collect herself. "Whitney." She sniffed audibly. "She's gone, Kurt. D-dead!"

"Oh, Mercedes. It's okay honey, you go ahead and cry. Do you need me? Should I come over?" Kurt felt his heart break a little for his best friend. Whitney Houston was one of the idols Mercedes had looked forward to meeting one day.

"No, no Kurt, that's all right. Thank you though." Her words punctuated with high-pitched sobs. "It's Sunday night. Mom's got her Greatest hits playing, we- we're just gonna pray and..."

"Of course, sweetheart. Call me if you need anything." They ended the call, and Kurt read a few articles about Whitney's untimely death before returning to his homework. He updated his Facebook status to read, 'Rest in Peace Whitney Houston. Such an amazing talent. Here for you Mercedes 3' and began getting ready for bed.

_This is the first time his status hasn't been about the gifts_, Dave noted. _I hope he isn't too sad about Whitney Houston. Maybe I should say something._ _Or should I? What am I thinking- he probably doesn't wanna hear from me. I should just let him grieve. But on the other hand...maybe just a few supportive words..._Before he could change his mind, Dave forced himself to comment. 'Sorry to hear that- great singer. Give Mercedes my sympathies.' He exhaled shakily and had to a double-take when he got a notification almost instantly. Kurt had commented back: 'Thanks so much, David. That means a lot to the both of us 3'. _A heart! _Dave felt as though his own heart would burst at the sight of that silly little emoticon being directed at him. _God, I am stupid in love with this boy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday, February 13th**

As he neared the choir room on Monday morning, Kurt spotted Brittany peeking out of the door.

"Kurt!" she burst out, as if she'd been waiting for him. "There you are!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside the room. Most of the glee club was already there, and they looked up expectantly when he entered.

"Hey, Cinderella" Santana greeted him. "Prince Charming...or should I say, Donkey Kong...left you another _package._" The last word was stated suggestively, the Cheerio offering a blue-wrapped gift with a card taped into it.

"Oh...the gorilla was here? I missed him" Kurt lamented, accepting his newest gift. "He gives such nice hugs." The glee girls crowded around to watch as he opened the card and read:

"'_To Kurt, my most beautiful Valentine. From your secret admirer.'"_ Trying his best not to cry, Kurt carefully lifted the wrapping paper on his present. He lifted the lid of a slim box, exposing a lovely scarf in a blue-green colour. Kurt draped it reverently around his neck, his eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Oh, Kurt! It matches your eyes perfectly!" Rachel gushed, her hands clasped.

"Yup, Loverboy's definitely on our team" Santana concluded. Brittany leaned over to whisper in her girlfriends' ear, and the dark-haired girl giggled, nodded and lead the blonde by the hand to their pair of seats. Kurt watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. _They know something..._he shook his head, not wanting to spoil his own surprise, and sat down next to Mercedes.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine, Kurt. Whitney meant a lot to me, to a lot of people. Her memory will live on."

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture only offered to his closest friends and family, and only in times like these. "You're holding it together well" he whispered. "But I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, boo."

Tina plopped down next to Kurt as he was offering Mercedes a comforting hug. "So, you lucky duck. Have you already decided you're gonna, you know, give this guy a chance?"

He patted his best friend on the back and continued to hold her hand in solidarity. "Of course, I haven't _decided._ I will once I'm sure who it is..."

"Once you're sure? So, you have an idea?" Tina questioned excitedly.

Kurt snickered at his friends' earnest expression. "Maybe" he responded. "But I'll never tell."

Tina frowned. "It's not...Blaine, is it?" she inquired in a soft voice.

"Oh, no. That ship sailed a long time ago. He's moved on, and so will I...hopefully soon." Kurt smiled to himself secretively.

Glee club that day consisted of Brittany dedicating her performance of "Your Love is my Drug" to Santana. At the end of the song, the blonde told her girlfriend "I like your beard" with a wink, earning her the typical confused reactions of the other gleeks and a loving smile from the other Cheerio.

Before Mr. Shue dismissed the group, Mercedes offered a teary tribute of "The Greatest Love of All" to Ms. Houston. Kurt snuck a glance over at a certain blonde boy, who was barely holding in his own tears as he watched Mercedes with longing eyes. _I hope they work things out- Sam clearly cares so much for her._

He stroked his new scarf dreamily. _Tomorrow. I'll find out tomorrow, one way or another. _Before heading off to class, Kurt pulled out his phone to pose in his new scarf. _Time for more indirect Facebook posts._

'Love my new scarf! Literally bouncing with anticipation- I'll finally meet my Valentine tomorrow!' Kurt's status read. There were several new pictures of him in the scarf, many with an almost suggestive glint in his piercing eyes. Dave couldn't suppress a hopeful smile at his computer screen. He chuckled at the thought of Kurt "literally bouncing"- he was an expressive guy, that was for sure. _And he's already calling me his Valentine, that's good, right? But he probably wouldn't be so anxious to meet me if he knew..._Dave forced himself to sign the card he'd bought that day and attach it to the box of candies. _Man up, Karofsky. You've gotta make his Valentine's Day perfect._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday, February 14th, 2012**

When Kurt's eyes fluttered open on Tuesday morning, a slow smile spread across his face as he realized what day it was. _Today's the day. I'm going to meet my secret admirer, whether he knows it or not_. He giggled mischievously to himself as he sat up in bed and stretched. Whether or not he got a message from his admirer asking him to meet, he had a feeling he'd know where to find the big ape, anyway.

Kurt breezed through his shower, singing happily to himself all the while as he readied himself for this important day. He dressed in a cozy sweater, his cherished vertically-striped pants and one of his many pairs of Doc Martens. Finn trailed sleepily out the door behind Kurt, the latter being coiffed to perfection and having had a healthy breakfast. The taller boy, however, was still looking a bit mussed, and chomping on a bagel as they drove off to school.

"All ready to sweep your lady off her feet, dear brother of mine?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn swallowed a bite of bagel. "Think so" he grumbled. "Thanks for your help, bro."

Kurt grinned even wider- he swore he hadn't stopped smiling since he woke up. "Don't mention it. I was trying to spare myself a Rachel Berry meltdown if you didn't deliver."

"Hey! That's my future wifey you're talking about!" Finn's mouth retorted, while his eyes looked frightened at the mention of a Rachel Berry meltdown.

His brother giggled and turned up the Backstreet Boys playlist which he'd never admit to creating- and which Finn would surely never admit to jamming to on the way to school that day.

Upon entering McKinley, they were met with the almost-too-sweet sight of The Changs, Tina literally being swept off her feet by a beaming Mike. She held a mixed bouquet of flowers and a bag of jelly beans. Her boyfriend placed her down gently and took off his backpack. "Wait, there's more!" He produced from his bag a small stuffed panda.

Tina accepted the gift and playfully swatted Mike on his nose. "You're so Asian!" she laughed. "You couldn't just get me an ordinary bear?"

Mike shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Nope. 'Cause you're an extra-ordinary girlfriend. Now, give me an Asian kiss!" They rubbed noses and smacked their smiling lips together affectionately.

Kurt and Finn watched the exchange, chuckling. The couple pulled apart slightly as the brothers passed by.

"Hey, Kurt!" Tina greeted him as Finn and Mike exchanged a manly fist bump. "You've gotta check out your locker!"

"My locker?" he repeated, glancing down the hall in its direction. "Why?"

"You'll see. Go look!" Tina pushed him gently. His heart hammering faster and faster with each step, Kurt made his way down the hallway.

"Rachel!" he distantly heard his brother say. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe." Kurt turned to witness Finn offering his fiancée a stuffed rabbit holding a carrot. "I thought you'd like this, you know, 'cause you like animals and...vegetables."

Rachel giggled and kissed him. "It's sweet, Finn." She turned to Kurt and offered a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt. I'm guessing you haven't seen your locker yet?"

_Seriously, what is on my locker?_ "No, I was just-" Kurt was cut off before he could finish.

"Go!" Rachel pushed him, considerably harder than Tina had. He rolled his eyes at his clearly insane friend and continued down the hall. He passed Santana and Brittany, the blonde cradling an enormous stuffed owl. The dark-haired girl smirked at Kurt as he strode by.

"You've got quite a Valentine, Princess" she called out, her eyes flicking in the direction of his locker.

Kurt finally stopped, and stared. Taped to his locker was a single red rose, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a card attached. Practically vibrating with nerves, he pulled off both items and lifted the flower to his nose to sniff. _So romantic_. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely making Kurt's fairy-tale dreams come true.

Holding the rose carefully under his arm, Kurt opened the card.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Tonight we can finally meet. If you would join me at seven 'o clock at Breadstix, I promise you the best Valentine's Day ever._

_From, Your Secret Admirer_

"Gaga, how many times is he going to make me cry this week?" Kurt laughed, wiping his eyes. _You silly boy. You've already given me the best_ week _of my life. I'm glad I won't have to resort to Plan B to find you tonight, anyhow. But Breadstix, in front of everyone? That's...a big step._

School that day passed by in a blur. Kurt wasn't sure many of them learned anything, as love was definitely in the air. He saw much more Schuester-Pillsbury kissing than he would've liked to, but was very touched by Coach Beiste's husband turning up to bring her flowers. Artie wheeled by him with Sugar in his lap, which made him kind of sad for Rory.

Kurt caught up with Mercedes during lunch. "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

She smiled, bigger than he'd seen in a few days. "I'm good." She leaned in to whisper. "I think I'm gonna give Sam a chance. Not, like, right away or anything, I still need some time. But I told him if he'd wait for me, I'll be there soon."

The two besties embraced. "That's great, Mercedes" he told her. "It's obvious he really cares for you.

"I know. So, I heard there was another surprise on your locker this morning."

"It's true. My admirer wants to meet at Breadstix tonight." Kurt joined Mercedes in a little squeal and jump.

"Wow" she sighed. "You're actually going to meet him!"

"I really am. I can't wait!"

Their after-school Glee practice consisted of Finn serenading Rachel with "I'll be the One"- it seemed he'd been inspired by the Backstreet Boys playlist which definitely did _not_ exist. Kurt found the performance, aided by the other jocks, extremely cheesy for an engaged couple. Rachel, however, looked practically moved to tears.

Immediately after arriving home, Kurt set about getting ready for his date. He changed into his pre-selected outfit, re-styled his hair and re-moisturized his skin. His stomach, though it was full of butterflies, growled at him for not having eaten since lunch. _You hush up. I'll be having dinner with a handsome suitor tonight._

When he descended the stairs, he found his family ready for their dinner with the Berrys.

"Hey, Kurt. Sure you don't wanna come with us?" his father asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I know it's family thing, guys, but...I really want to meet this guy."

Burt smiled. "I'd like to meet him too, if it comes to that. I'd like to shake the hand of the young man who's made my kid so happy."

Kurt hugged his father tightly, then Carole, then Finn. "Have a good time, okay? I won't be home late."

Finn winked at his brother when their parents' backs were turned. "Good luck, bro."

"Thanks, Finn. But I don't think I'll need it."

Kurt entered Breadstix sort of cautiously, adrenaline coursing through him. This was it. He was finally going to meet the man who had made this whole week feel like a fairy tale. He fidgeted nervously with his outfit, wondering if he was too dressed up or not dressed up enough, scanning the restaurant to see if he recognized anyone...

"FYI, we've got a private party tonight, hun" Waitress Sandy told him as she passed by.

"Oh, I know" Kurt replied. "I'm, um, I'm early. Well, according to this..." He glanced down at the card in his hands. "I'm early. I'm...supposed to be meeting someone here, but um, I guess he's not here yet..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Sandy's eyes flicked to the doors...through which the _Valentine Gorilla_ had just entered.

Feeling light-headed, Kurt stepped closer to the masked man. "It's you" he breathed. The gorilla held out what appeared to be yet another gift. "Oh! See's Candies" Kurt commented, opening the card.

'_Dear Kurt,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I think I love you.'"_

Glasz eyes snapped up to the ape's face, pink lips parted in surprise. Not that he hadn't guessed how deep his admirer's feelings were, but to see them written down made it so...real.

"You...you think you _love_ me?" he asked softly.

A large, furry paw raised to the bottom edge of the mask. Kurt wondered if he was watching the scene in slow motion somehow, as the gorilla facade was lifted off to reveal, at long last, his devoted admirer.

Who, Kurt realized with a quiet gasp, was none other than a shyly smiling David Karofsky.

"David!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the costumed boy and squeezing tightly. "I knew it was you." This was confessed in a whisper into David's fur-covered shoulder.

The taller boy froze in shock, taking in Kurt's expression of joy, and then his warm embrace. He couldn't help but return the hug, if a little hesitantly. For all Dave knew, this was simply another blissful, unrealistic dream from which he would soon awaken. At the hushed revelation, however, he pulled back slightly and met the eyes that haunted him nightly.

"Kurt" he rasped. "You..you knew? I'm sorry, I, um, wanted to surprise you, uh..." Dave's heart felt as though it would burst from his chest any minute. The already stifling costume was becoming even more sweltering. _Oh God- Kurt hates sweaty guys!_

"You did surprise me" Kurt responded, smiling through the tears that were threatening to spring forth. His hands, still resting on Dave's wrists, slowly slid up the fuzzy arms of the gorilla suit. "I never would have thought, in a million years, that the guy to sweep me off my feet would be...you, David."

Hazel eyes searched his face, full of apprehension. Kurt stroked Dave's freshly-shaven cheeks gently before leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Dave tried desperately not to fall over in shock, instead kissing back timidly and willing his breathing to return to normal.

Kurt smiled dreamily up at his visibly shaken admirer. "Yes, David. I'll be your Valentine."

The muscular boy looked ready to burst with relief and happiness. "Oh, you..you will? Really?" Kurt giggled, unable to resist kissing the adorably flushed Dave once more. "Thank you, Kurt, you..you've made me so happy! Let's,um, can..can I buy you dinner?"

"Haven't you bought me enough?" Kurt teased. "Come on, I'm paying. Don't even argue!" he scolded, when Dave opened his mouth to protest.

Kurt sat down in the nearest booth, as Dave quickly stripped off his costume to reveal a polo and jeans. He set the gorilla suit in the corner of the seat before sliding in across from his Valentine.

Slim fingers opened the newest box of candies and selected one before offering them to David. The taller boy reached for Kurt's unoccupied hand and held it in a gentle grip. "I'm so glad you've given me this chance, Kurt" he sighed, his eyes full of adoration. "I've wanted to call you since that night at Scandals."

"You should have" Kurt remarked, licking the chocolate from his lips. "That night was..eye-opening, I guess you could say. I realized I wasn't with the right guy...that there must be someone else out there for me. Someone who would make me feel special." He smiled brightly. "You did that, this past week."

"I'm so happy right now" Dave admitted. Kurt clutched Dave's hand tighter. "Me too, David. Me too."

Just then, Waitress Sandy came over to take their order. "Looks like you two found each other" she observed with a warm smile. Kurt looked fondly at their joined hands. "Looks like we did."


End file.
